I Think I'm in Love (Again)
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT/Aroma petrichor membuat keduanya membicarakan dongeng tentang pelangi/"Kau bisa juga menemui orang di masa lalumu/"Di buku tertulis lari," jelas Sakura. "Lari menuju pelangi sampai kau bisa melewati pelangi itu. Kalau sudah terlewat, kau akan terlempar ke dimensi masa lalu."/Keduanya mencoba/Sakura bertaruh/Spoiler of Novel vers/Giveaway Info inside.


"_**Kebahagiaan tidak jatuh dari langit. Kamu harus mencarinya." **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. But I owned I Think I'm in Love (Again)

[2013, Media Pressindo]

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**__: Fluff, Romance, Drama, Short and slight OOC. This fanfict is spoiler, a part of Novel's chapter with some canon modification! _

___Ps: Setelah re-check, dunno what the hell is wrong, tapi ada kata-kata yang hilang, ada spasi yang error. Harap maklum._

.

.

"_Hei, mau dengar dongeng tentang pelangi?"_

.

.

**I THINK I'M IN LOVE (AGAIN)**

.

.

.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku cukup lama, kalau tidak salah, saat itu banyak ninja medis mengunjungi panti asuhan. Kau ingat, kan? Beberapa bulan setelah perang dengan Madara enam tahun yang lalu."

Naruto menyimaknya. Berbagi kisah membuat keduanya larut. Sisa-sisa aroma _petrichor_ seusai hujan dan suasana udara yang masih sedingin dan sesunyi ini membuat keduanya enggan banyak bergerak. Duduk di ayunan taman berdua—setelah sekian lama tak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing; Naruto sebagai Hokage dan Sakura sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Mungkin cerita ini lebih ampuh daripada jembatan pelangi yang kau khayalkan tadi." Sakura terkikik masih bisa mengingat cerita Naruto tadi. Lelaki itu membicarakan tentang pelangi, yang katanya adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara langit dan bumi. Cerita itu selalu menghibur bocah-bocah yatim piatu akibat perang dengan kisah-kisah menyenangkan. Kisah bahwa bocah-bocah itu tak boleh menangis jika hujan deras datang mengguyur Konoha. Yang mereka hanya perlu lakukan adalah membelakangi matahari ketika hujan reda, dan menunggu pelangi muncul.

Naruto selalu mendongeng, membuat cerita bahwa kedua orang tua mereka selalu melihat mereka di ujung pelangi, jadi bocah-bocah itu tak boleh bersedih.

Sakura masih tertawa.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa ada sesuatu di hidupmu, masa lalumu, yang ingin kau ubah?"

Naruto dengan cepat mencerna ucapan Sakura barusan. Masa lalu?

Apa? Kenyataan bahwa Minato dan Kushina tewas? Kenyataan bahwa Jiraiya tewas?

Sakura menunggu jawaban lelaki itu dengan sabar.

Sempat terdiam, lelaki itu malah menoleh. "Kau sendiri? Apa ada sesuatu di hidup ini yang ingin kau ubah, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura terpaku saat Naruto bukannya memberinya jawaban, namun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku masih berpikir. Alangkah baiknya kalau kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Air muka perempuan itu berubah. Apa yang ingin Sakura ubah? Mengingat bocah-bocah yang kehilangan keluarganya karena perang dulu itu, membuatnya ingin memohon agar perang itu tak pernah ada. Tak hanya sekali Sakura memikirkannya. Tiap memikirkan keinginan itu pun, ia teringat pada Naruto. Jika perang itu tak pernah ada, lelaki yang duduk di ayunan di sampingnya itu tak akan pernah diakui semua penduduk. Itu semua karena kemenangannya ketika perang melawan Madara dulu.

"Ada legenda kuno tentang pelangi," desah Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bukan cuman melihat masa lalu, kau bisa menemui orang di masa lalu. Yondaime dan Kushina-_san_ … mungkin?"

"Hah?"

Sakura tersenyum pelan."Kenapa? Tak percaya?"

"Kau percaya?"

Sakura tak tahu.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Di buku tertulis lari," jelas Sakura. "Lari menuju pelangi sampai kau bisa melewati pelangi. Jika sudah terlewat, kau akan terlempar ke dimensi masa lalu."

Naruto tercenung.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertemu orang-orang di masa lalu yang sekarang sudah tak ada."

"Kau pernah mencoba?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Tak ada yang mau aku temuin di masa lalu kok," kilah Sakura.

"Jadi tak ada masa lalu yang ingin kau ubah?"

Bukan begitu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura cukup sering tertunduk menatap rerumputan, mungkin memikirkan legenda atau kisah yang barusan diceritakannya. Naruto ikut membayangkannya. Legenda yang aneh. Tapi ia merasa perempuan itu begitu bersemangat ketika mengisahkan semua itu padanya. Membuat Naruto ingin mencobanya.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Sakura tak ingin membuat perubahan apa pun di masa lalu. Meski jika itu membuat banyak orang bahagia, namun jika itu mengubah pula takdir Naruto saat ini, Sakura tak menginginkannya. Tanpa perang dulu, Naruto tak akan menjadi Hokage seperti sekarang.

Kepergian Tsunade memang membuat Sakura menangis. Namun Sakura merelakannya.

"Ayo lari!"

Iris mata Sakura melebar saat Naruto mendadak menarik lengannya. Lelaki itu melangkah maju, menjauh dari ayunan dan menggiringnya melangkah menuju gerbang Barat taman. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto masih menarik lengannya sebelum melepaskannya dan tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

Tangan yang sempat menyentuh permukaan kulit lengannya tadi itu terangkat, menunjuk langit.

"Nanti keburu hilang."

Mata Sakura membulat.

Pelangi.

Naruto berlari. Gerbang taman itu terlewati. Hujan telah reda sedari tadi. Yang terlihat hanya langit yang mulai cerah dengan segaris pelangi melintang di atas sana.

Sakura berlari.

Jalanan itu masih berada di depan.

_ "Apa ada sesuatu di hidup ini yang ingin kau ubah?"_

Jawabannya_ masa depan._

Kalau ia boleh memilih, Sakura ingin bisa menentukan masa depan Naruto, memastikan bahwa lelaki yang masa kecilnya itu dulu kesepian, tak akan pernah merasa sendiri lagi.

Ia tak ingin mengubah semua perlakuan buruknya di masa lalu pada lelaki itu karena Naruto pun tak pernah menyesali sikap buruk Sakura. Mengenal Naruto membuat Sakura sadar bahwa ia tak perlu menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Lelaki itu akan menerima segala kekurangan orang lain tanpa mengeluhkannya. Kini Sakura hanya ingin membantu lelaki itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan di masa depan. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Memang, kini ia tak tahu apa Naruto masih mencintainya seperti klaim Sai enam tahun lalu ketika sebelum perang.

Mendongak memandangi pelangi di atas sana, ia berharap perasaan Naruto untuknya masih tetap ada.

* * *

…

Pelangi itu menghilang, tepat saat Sakura—yang terengah sama seperti Naruto—mendongak menatap langit. Sisanya, pandangan matanya hanya mendapati jalanan Konoha di siang menjelang sore hari yang cukup ramai tak jauh dari bukit.

Ia dan Naruto telah berlari keluar jauh dari taman di dekat gerbang Konoha.

"Mau jus?"

Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah stan minuman di dekat sana, kini tengah menatapnya. "Puding saja."

"Oke, _anmitsu_ dua."

Sakura tersenyum teduh. Dilihatnya baik-baik punggung lelaki di depannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melangkah mendekat dan menyerahkan satu puding di tangannya. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan melepas jubah Kage yang melekat di tubuhnya beberapa detik. Di hadapannya, lelaki itu tak sungkan memakai bagian lengan jubahnya untuk mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Aku menang."

Sakura mencibir, "Tadi itu bukan lomba. Apa-apaan. Kau mencuri _start_ dari awal. Dan apa-apaan staminamu itu."

"Bukan salahku kalau aku terlahir sebagai Uzumaki." Naruto tertawa itu memberi kode Sakura untuk mengikutinya—melompat ke bukit patung kepala para Kage Konoha.

"Kau memang berniat mengajakku berlari untuk naik ke atas kepala patung Hokage, kan?"

"Aku rasa pemandangan di sini lebih baik daripada di taman. Kita di bisa melihat langit lebih jelas." Naruto menarik napasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, pelanginya hilang, ya?"

"Sepertinyabegitu." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Lupakan saja soal haus."

"Oke," jawab Naruto itu tanpa banyak bicara meneguk isi gelas pudingnya yang bening berisi agar-agar dan potongan buah. Puding itu perlahan-lahan tandas dari gelasnya.

Naruto terlihat sibuk menunduk ke bawah bukit—mungkin berniat memesan lagi minuman yang sama. Sepertinya lelaki itu lebih kehausan dari yang Sakura kira. Naruto … ia tak tahu harus bicara apa soal lelaki itu. Ia merasa Naruto banyak berubah enam tahun ini. Namun kadang lelaki itu masih Naruto yang ia kenal.

Sakura hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa dan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Dewasa memaksanya untuk meninggalkan sikap-sikap menyebalkannya di masa lalu.

Keseluruhan jalanan Konoha lebih lengang daripada biasanya jika dilihat dari atas bukit, mungkin karena hujan deras tadi. Sakura jadi terlupa bahwa ia dan Naruto harus kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Namun Sakura memilih untuk tetap bersama. Tak setiap hari ia bisa bertemu sang Hokage.

Biarkan saja Naruto di sini—sekarang.

Perempuan itu memainkan ujung sendoknya dengan jari-jarinya saat Naruto yang duduk di samping kanannya melompat turun ke bawah sana. Ruang kosong di sampingnya membuat Sakura termenung perasaan menjalari dadanya.

Mungkin kerinduan.

Sakura melarikan pandangannya jauh ke kanan, ke langit di atas sana.

_Pelangi?_

Terlihat lagikah?

"Untukmu…."

Tahu-tahu, Naruto kembali duduk di sampingnya, memenuhi ruang pandang Sakura sementara lelaki itu sibuk lagi dengan _anmitsu_nya.

"Kalau mau lagi, aku akan turun ."

Sakura tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Di pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang soal pelangi di latar langit di belakang Naruto sana. Taman ada jauh di ujung Barat sana. Sepertinya Naruto belum tahu.

Mungkinkah ia dan lelaki di sampingnya itu berhasil berlari melewati pelangi? Secepat itukah? Semudah itukah?

Sakura melirik Naruto sementara Naruto sibuk memandang Konoha dari atas sambil menikmati _anmitsu_nya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka _anmitsu_?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

Sakura masih memandang Naruto saat lelaki itu perlahan menoleh padanya—diam. "Karena … manis."

Hanya itukah?

Naruto membeku. Haruskah ia katakan bahwa ia tahu kalau _anmitsu_ adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura sehingga ia lama kelamaan ikut menyukainya? Puding itu mampu membuatnya tetap mengingat Sakura meski Sakura tak di sampingnya.

Haruskah ia mengutarakannya?

"Kenapa mentraktirku? Ini kencan, ya?"

Sakura bertaruh. Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan begitu saja.

Mungkin pelangi memang mengabulkan keinginannya. Mungkin Naruto masih menyukainya. Satu waktu ini, detik ini, Sakura percaya kalau lelaki ini memang telah merebut hatinya. Kebahagiaan lelaki itu menjadi keinginannya juga.

Embusan angin dingin tak mampu mengusir rona merah nan hangat di wajah keduanya ketika Naruto akhirnya melempar cengirannya.

"Tentu saja."

**THE END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_Hai, aku boleh promo, ya :D Novel pertama (Loved You Love You Then) dan keduaku (I Think I'm in Love Again) udah nangkring di Gramedia n TokBuk Gunung Agung. Bisa juga dipesan di toko buku online kawanbuku bookstore atau di pengenbuku dot net atau bukabuku dot com._

_Trailernya available di Youtube. Ketik di search engine: __**[BOOK TRAILER] I Think I'm in Love (Again)**_

_Fic ini diambil dari salah satu scene dalam novel I Think I'm in Love (Again). _

_Almost same, dengan beberapa modif agar bisa setting canon. Yang satu ini lebih susah disesuaiin ke canon ketimbang fic yang berdasar novel satunya. Yang satu ini terlalu AU banget. Sakura as Sarah dan Naruto as Adityanaga._

_**Nah, aku mau ngadain Giveaway Novel ber-TTD nih ^^ syaratnya:**_

_1. Buat satu fic fluff oneshot dan harus diberi judulI Think I'm in Love (Again)._

_2. Length tidak lebih dari 2000 words._

_3. Pairing, tema cerita, dan genre bebas._

_4. Mencantumkan 'For Giveaway Novel ITILA' di summary._

_5. Fic dipost dalam rentang 21-22 Desember 2013._

_Nanti yang berhak dapat novelnya akan dipilihkan Beta Reader novel ini dahulu; Aika Namikaze n Suu Foxie. Selamat membuat. _

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
